l'importance d'être à deux
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Quand john et Rodney donnent un coup de main à 2 membres de SG1 tout peut se passer, surtout que certains de ces personnages sont des aimants à amour. Mais attention c'est plutôt de la fic pas prise de tête.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : L'importance d'être à deux

**Fanfic** : Stargate Atlantis xover Stargate SG1

**shash** : McShep avec un gros soupçon de Cameron intrigué et un Daniel intéressé.

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

**Résumé** : Quand une partie de l'équipe de SGA donne un coup de main à 2 membres de SG1 tout peut se passer, surtout que certains de ces personnages sont des aimants à ennuis.

_Le premier chapitre est une ode à l'amour que ressent John pour Rodney, entre guimauve et petit lemon tout doux, j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'ai voulu casser le rythme des fics ou se mêlent souvent l'amour et l'action, en faire un « feux de l'amour Atlante' romantique, oublier pour un temps les wraiths et autres réplicateurs. _

Chapitre 1 

Atlantis fut contacté par le SGC, le général Landry avait expressément demandé l'aide de McKay pour une mission aux portes de Pégaze et de la voir Lactée, celui-ci avait jubilé, criant sur tous les toits qu'il était indispensable dans les deux galaxies mais avait voulu se dérober, non pas qu'il ne veuille pas partir en mission mais Rodney le septique vivait dans le plus grand des secrets une passion trouble et jouissive avec son partenaire le colonel Sheppard.

- Mais on ne dit pas non au SGC et au général Landry rétorqua Élisabeth.

- Rodney, c'est un ordre, ce n'est pas une mission très compliqué et très dangereuse.

- C'est pas ça Élisabeth, le fait est que passer du temps avec SG1 n'est pas un de mes passe-temps préférés, on ne peut pas dire que le courant passe entre nous.

- En ce moment c'est plutôt calme ici, emmenez quelqu'un avec vous si vous le voulez, prenez Zelenka par exemple.

Rodney réfléchit vite et en un éclair eu une solution.

- Zelenka est occupé, il doit continuer à sauvegarder la base de données mais si vous n'avez pas besoin de lui je pourrais amener John, il s'entend bien avec Mitchell.

- Posez lui là question et s'il le veut bien qu'il parte avec vous, Lorne assurera l'intérim.

Le scientifique content quitta le bureau de la diplomate à la vitesse d'un éclair, tout sourire. Élisabeth le regarda partir en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément cet homme était une vrai énigme.

Rodney se mit en quête de son amant et le trouva dans la salle d'entrainement, il se mit dans un coin et profita du spectacle, John s'entrainait avec Ronon, essayant de parer les coups du sadetan, le scientifique le trouvait vraiment magnifique, la sueur qui perlait de ses bras nus, son t-shirt blanc qui lui collait au corps et tous ces muscles qui ondulaient au rythme de ces mouvements. Il devinait ses cuisses musclées et ses jambes d'acier sous son jogging informe, Rodney déglutit, il repensait au nombre de fois ou il avait mordu, léché et sucé ce corps qui évoluait devant lui, rien que ce souvenir le fit se durcir imperceptiblement.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à penser à quelque chose de désagréable car avoir une érection dans l'uniforme d'Atlantis n'était pas une chose aisé, il manquerait plus que quelqu'un le remarqua.

Perdu dans ces pensées il n'avait pas vu que l'entrainement avait pris fin et que John l'avait appelé.

- La galaxie de pégase appelle McKay, et oh ! je te parle.

Rodney sursauta et fixa son attention sur le militaire qui lui souriait assis à même le sol. Ronon debout devant lui souriait aussi.

- Excuses moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, comment vas tu ce matin ?

- Bien même si je me suis fait laminé et humilié par Ronon, impossible de le battre.

Le sadetan donna un coup sur la nuque à John et l'aida à se relever. Il salua les deux hommes et quitta la pièce. John visiblement toujours contrarié de s'être encore fait battre grimaça et fit la moue.

Rodney le fixa en souriant bêtement, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire quand John avait cette adorable moue, quand il faisait ça Rodney était incapable de résister et disait oui à tout, il va sans dire que le militaire en profitait largement dans l'intimité faisant de l'orgueilleux scientifique à l'égo démesuré un objet de désir sensuel et imaginatif.

- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, ça te dirait une ballade.

John regardait ces lèvres et ferma les yeux bloquant la porte avec son gène ATA.

- Une ballade et ou ça ? dit il en s'approchant du scientifique qui reculait non par peur mais pour s'appuyer au mur car il savait que le militaire allait fondre sur lui comme un rapace, il voyait cette lueur étrange dans ces yeux, mélange de fureur et de désir comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour au scientifique.

- Si tu veux venir avec moi on a rendez vous demain avec Mitchell et le docteur Jackson à la station midway et après on partira faire une mission de reconnai...Ahhhh.

Rodney s'était mit à gémir doucement car John avait comblé le vide qui les séparait dans l'intervalle et lui avait mit une main entre les cuisses, lui prenant le sexe à pleine main.

- John, pas ici, on pourrait nous surprendre.

- teuteu, ne te dérobes pas, la porte est bloquée, n'oublies pas, gène ATA. Sa voix était profonde et rauque, Rodney aimait l'entendre parler de cette façon remplie de désir.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, arrêtes, continues, gémissait il .

John avait soulevé le T-shirt de Rodney et lui mordillait les mamelons qui se dressèrent. Le scientifique s'abandonnait, s'enivrait de sentir la puissance de l'autre, John le léchait maintenant du bout de sa langue et soudain s'arrêta et regarda son amant pour jouir du spectacle, rien n'était plus beau que ces moments ou Rodney était vulnérable, réceptif.

- Fais moi l'amour, je veux que tu me prennes maintenant. Rodney parlait doucement, le regardant de ses sublimes yeux bleus brulant de désir.

- Non, mon ange, pas maintenant, tu es un vilain garçon tu sais.

- Bon sang John, tu vas réussir à me rendre dingue dit Rodney en se lovant contre John et l'embrassant dans le cou, humant son odeur et son goût salé. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- J'allais prendre le dessus sur Ronon quand je t'ai aperçu, me déshabillant du regard, ça m'a déstabilisè, d'après toi mon génie d'amour, est ce que tu mérites que je te fasse l'amour ?

- Mon John, tu sais bien que je le mérite amplement, comment te faire fléchir ?

Rodney avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son amant mon John dans l'intimité, au moment ou ils étaient en symbiose, en harmonie et cela faisait toujours craquer John qui n'avait qu'une envie, prendre le scientifique et lui donner encore plus de plaisir.

John allait rétorquer quand ils entendirent tambouriner à la porte, ils se rajustèrent, John recoiffa Rodney avec amour et tendresse.

Il s'éloigna à regret de lui et dit :

- Rejoins moi dans mes quartiers dans 15mm, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il ferma les yeux déverrouillant la porte et dit aux gens qui attendaient que la porte avait eu un dysfonctionnement pendant qu'il s'entrainait avec McKay.

Les deux hommes saluèrent leurs collègues et se séparèrent pour un moment, McKay se rendit dans son labo pour dire à Zelenka qu'il serait absent à partir du lendemain et que ce dernier prendrait en charge la section scientifique jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, Zelenka et lui discutèrent des expériences en court et des protocoles informatiques engagés, le tchèque lui souhaita bonne chance pour le lendemain et Rodney fit rapidement un saut dans ses quartiers pour prendre une douche vite fait.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre de John il fut agréablement surpris par l'ambiance que celui ci avait fait, il régnait une douce pénombre, la pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies et il y avait une douce musique d'ambiance qui apportait une touche finale au décor romantique.

Il verrouilla la porte et s'avança dans la pièce quand deux bras l'encerclèrent et une bouche coquine l'embrassa à la base de la nuque, il se sentit submergé d'émotions fortes, l'amour qu'il ressentit à ce moment lui fit presque mal, lui serrant le cœur.

- John, c'est magnifique, et qu'est ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?

- Mon génie et les dates, tu ne te rappelles pas n'est ce pas ?

Rodney réfléchit et comprit enfin, cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, 6 merveilleux mois pleins d'amour et de respect.

- Oh chéri, je suis désolé, comment me faire pardonner, qu'est ce que je peux être terre à terre, rappelles moi ce que tu trouves déjà.

John le fit pivoter pour être face à lui, il lui prit la main et le conduisit sur le lit et répondit avec sa voix grave, sa voix d'amoureux aimait l'appeler Rodney, il le fit s'allonger et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi dit il et il posa un doigt sur le front du canadien, j'aime l'intelligence qui est toujours en ébullition dans ce cerveau parfait. J'aime ton courage de lion quand on est menacé et ta force de caractère quand tu sauves tes amies grâce à ton génie.

Son doigt glissa vers le visage de son amant et il poursuivit :

- j'aime ces yeux merveilleusement bleus qui sont curieux de tout et qui brillent quand je te fais l'amour, j'aime cette bouche quand tu parles volubilement, je l'aime quand tu manges avec comme un enfant gourmand, j'aime aussi quand tu me souris et quand tu t'en sers pour m'embrasser avec douceur ou passion.

John s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes et reprit en faisant glisser son doigt jusqu'au cou de son amant

- j'aime embrasser et mordre ce cou quand tu penches ta tête pour me laisser le champ libre.

Le doigt de John continuait à descendre et arriva dans la région de la poitrine.

- j'aime entendre battre ton cœur à rompre quand je te possède, j'aime triturer ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient érectiles et plein d'envies. J'aime ce ventre doux et chaud que j'adore embrasser et mordre jusqu'à le faire rougir sous mes dents ou sous mes doigts, j'aime...

Rodney le souffle court saisit la main de John et l'embrassa, baisers papillons, baisers d'amour.

- John, je ne tiens plus, fais moi l'amour maintenant supplia le scientifique, ces yeux bleus brillants de désir, plantés dans ceux de son amant.

Mais John avait d'autres projets et secoua la tête en guise de négation.

- Hors de question mon ange, je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et il reprit sa main pour la poser au niveau de l'aine à quelques millimètres du sexe maintenant plus que tendu, douloureux de son amant.

- J'aime cette partie sensible qui n'appartient qu'à moi, j'aime ces recoins chauds que je peux toucher à l'envie.

Son doigt faisait des cercles autour des parties intimes de Rodney qui maintenant gémissait les yeux fermés, se forçant à se retenir, il en était à un point qu'il avait peur de venir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent trop pressé.

John voyait bien que son compagnon était tendu, il voyait que celui ci serrait les draps et se mordait les lèvres, brulant d'envie de se faire aimer.Il aurait voulu s'arrêter mais le jeu était si bon, lui même était dans tous ses états, décidément ce diable d'homme avait une telle emprise sur lui, et il adorait ça. Son doigt reprit son voyage en faisant des cercles sur sa cuisse.

- J'aime ces cuisses chaudes, charnues et fermes à la fois, j'aime ces jambes que je peux caresser et embrasser à volonté quand je les tiens et que je te prends et pour finir j'aime ces pieds fins et solides qui te permettent de marcher jusqu'à moi pour que je te prennes dans les bras.Contre toute attente John vit que son amour avait des larmes qui lui dégoulinaient sur le visage.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures mon ange.

- Rodney le regarda bouleversé, souriant malgré tout.

- Jamais on ne n'avait parlé comme ça, je t'aime à un point que j'en mourrai si nous étions séparés. J'aimerai tellement que nous puissions faire plus, dans un monde parfait je t' épouserais sur le champ.

John essuya ces larmes et l'embrassa, il avait le gout salé des larmes mêlé aux effluves de son gel douche à la fleur de vanille, John gémit de désir.

- Faisons le !

- Que veux tu que nous fassions John ?

- Marrions nous, ici et maintenant, nous n'avons ni besoin de dieu et de la loi des hommes pour nous aimer.

Ils se regardaient, suspendus aux lèvres de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, yeux bleus et yeux verts en accord parfait.

Rodney prit la parole et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Dans 6 mois jours pour jours nous demanderons la permission officiellement à Élisabeth et nous nous marierons aux yeux de tous car nous le méritons tous deux amplement, disons qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes fiancés. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui je le suis, le plus dur est de trouver des bagues, on a pas de bijouterie dans le coin dit John en souriant avec espièglerie.

- Nous passerons la commande demain sur la station Midway, après tout je l'ai en parti créé, si je ne peux pas avoir des avantages à quoi ça sert d'être un génie, ils nous les livrerons après grâce au relais des portes.

John se pencha et embrassa Rodney, passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et que leurs lèvres en deviennent douloureuses, le désir reprit le dessus et c'est pantelant qu'ils commencèrent à faire l'amour, doucement, sans précipitation, se déshabillant comme on effeuille une fleur, ils s'embrassaient, se mordillaient jusqu'à que les chairs soient rouges et irrités, et quand ils jouirent l'un de l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, ils commencèrent à s'assoupir jusqu'à ce que Rodney se mette à émettre un Ehhhh qui sorti John de sa douce torpeur.

- Mon chéri, ça va pas du tout ça !

-Quoi donc Rodney ?

- Tu as admirablement fait une liste de tout ce que tu aimais chez moi, et moi alors, je n'ai pas fait pareil pour toi, il faut faire les choses équitablement.

- Tout doux mon scientifique excité, tu viens de me faire passer un moment intense, c'est mieux qu'une liste.

- Non, non dit Rodney en se redressant, je veux faire une liste moi aussi dit il presque boudeur, ces mains voletant autour de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait ou était anxieux.

John lui attrapa les mains et les prit contre sa poitrine en souriant, ému.

- Rodney, on est vanné et demain on va crapahuter dieu sait ou avec Mitchell et Jackson, alors on fait un deal, après la mission tu me feras ta liste aussi,

Le canadien réfléchit, opina et retourna se blottir près de John, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre comme deux amoureux qu'ils étaient.

Fin du chapitre 1 

J'espère que cela vous a plut, pas trop envie de rendre à cause du moment guimauve vachement sucré, reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Isajackson et à Zaika pour les reviews. **

Chapitre 2 

Le lendemain John et Rodney rejoignirent Cameron et Jackson et partirent en exploration, contre toute attente Rodney se retrouva très à l'aise avec les membres de SG1 et par affinité deux groupes s'étaient formés

Cameron marchait côte à côte avec Sheppard parlant surtout de sport, puis ils se turent concentrés, mais Daniel et Rodney eux parlaient à bâton rompu d'artefact, des anciens, l'archéologue n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur Atlantis et regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir encore la joie d'y aller passer un long moment hors mission.

Les deux militaires écoutaient d'une oreille distraite la conversation en soupirant de temps en temps, pour eux la conversation des deux docteurs étaient d'un soporifique.

Ils trouvèrent enfin ce pour quoi ils avaient marchés depuis des heures, des ruines avec des inscription en anciens.

- Allez McKay, Daniel arrêtez donc de parler et faites vos trucs de scientifiques.

Daniel haussa les épaules, prit un calepin et parti en direction des ruines, mais Rodney étant ce qu'il est c'est à dire râleur ne laissa pas passer.

- Mais bien sur Colonel Mitchell, on va sortir nos planches de Oui-Ja et faire nos trucs, place à l'intelligence maintenant, c'est pas trop tôt dit un Rodney passablement fatigué par la marche, la faim et ulcéré par le ton ironique de Cameron.

- Ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas dit que vous étiez le plus intelligent du monde, des mondes dirais-je ! Répondit le militaire en souriant.

- La preuve en est que vous êtes venu me chercher moi.

- Fffff on vous a demandé car Sam était indisponible, ne vous flattez pas trop.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais John intervint, surtout ne pas enclencher la machine à fureur made in McKay car fatalement cela déraperait, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être têtu et casse pied quand il s'y mettait, fichu caractère, même s'il adorait ça.

- McKay, fermes la et met toi au travail et que ça saute.

Le scientifique interloqué regarda son amant et le regarda de travers, Sheppard qui était de biais par rapport à Mitchell lui dit un « désolé, je t'aime » muet du bout des lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil, vite il fallait calmer son amant avant d'en subir les foudres.

Rodney sourit adorablement et lui tira la langue puis il leva les yeux aux ciels, prit son détecteur en main et rejoignit Daniel, John et lui n'avaient pas vu que Cameron avait entraperçu le manège, il avait vu les regards intimes et la gestuelle des deux hommes, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela le troubla.

Il connaissait le caractère du scientifique et avait trouvé qu'il avait cédé un peu rapidement et en souriant en plus, d'un sourire d'une douceur incroyable, c'était très étrange.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les militaires trouvaient le temps long, mais Rodney et Daniel eux ne voyaient pas le temps passer, ils prenaient des notes, Rodney tapait sans cesse sur son PDA sous le regard bienveillant de John qui regardait les doigts de son amant voleter à tout va comme si ils étaient dotés de pouvoir et étaient indépendants du corps de leur propriétaire, le militaire eut un petit sourire en pensant aux doigts de son amant et surtout en se rappelant ce qu'il savait en faire.

Encore une fois il n'avait pas remarqué que Cameron le dévisageait, le membre de SG1 était de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de John, l'espèce de fierté qu'il avait quand il regardait McKay et l'extraordinaire expression de douceur qui émanait de son visage.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de trouver ce qu'il l'intriguait et cela l'énervait de ne pas encore comprendre.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel depuis un long moment quand Rodney ressentit la faim, en plus il avait mal au dos, il se redressa en se massant le bas du dos et jeta un coup d'œil vers John, celui-ci comprit que son amour avait un coup de fatigue et dit à Cameron :

- Et si on mangeait.

Cameron acquiesça, il sentait que son ventre commençait à gargouiller. John appela les deux scientifiques.

- Rodney, Daniel c'est l'heure de faire une pause.

Les deux scientifiques soufflèrent, même Daniel qui n'était pas du genre à se plaindre était soulagé, ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'ombre et commencèrent à déjeuner, John faisait passer les rations et les sandwichs à ces compagnons, quand il donna la sienne à Rodney il effleura sa main rapidement le plus discrètement possible, c'était un des signes qu'ils faisaient souvent quand ils mangeaient sur Atlantis, un style de comment ça va, je t'aime qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Rodney leva la tête vers lui et sourit, ces yeux bleus brillèrent d'une joie contenue, Cameron qui avait décidé de trouver ce qu'il se passait avait regardé l'échange, s'il n'avait pas été attentif il n'aurait rien vu mais il vit et comprit, le regard de McKay, son sourire, il était amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui, de son coéquipier, d'un homme et d'un militaire qui plus est, et cela était réciproque, il voyait bien la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de John, il avala de travers et se mit à tousser, la surprise et la découverte l'avait estomaqué.

John se précipita pour lui donner de l'eau et Daniel lui donna des claques dans le dos. Cameron se sentit mieux et remercia les deux hommes, bon sang, il attendait d'être seul avec Daniel pour lui faire part de sa découverte, il ne pourrait jamais gardé une chose comme ça pour lui, c'était trop.

Ils finirent de déjeuner en discutant, en fait c'était surtout John, Daniel et Rodney qui parlaient, Cameron écoutait plutôt.

Il devait bien l'admettre, le scientifique pouvait être drôle quand il le voulait, passé sa détestable arrogance il pouvait s'avérer charmant, et à l'observer minutieusement il pouvait comprendre pourquoi John avait été séduit.

Il se surprit à le trouver plutôt joli garçon avec ces yeux bleus d'azur et son sourire en coin. En plus il était fasciné par ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas une minute de bouger et sa façon de s'exprimer.

John relata leurs dernières missions et on sentait comme il était fier que Rodney les ai tiré assez souvent d'un mauvais pas.

Cameron secoua la tête, décidément il devait être fatigué car il commençait à être fasciné par le scientifique. Il décida de se lever faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes et chasser l'idée d'un McKay séduisant de ces pensées.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement mais il y avait tellement à faire et à voir qu'ils décidèrent de rester sur place une nuit et un jour de plus, ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et ils n'eurent même pas à avertir le SGC car connaissant Daniel Cameron avait dit à Landry que la mission durerait au moins 48 heures et qu'il recontacterait la base à ce moment là.

Il était soulagé car il se voyait mal marcher des heures pour retourner à la porte des étoiles pour envoyer un message.

Le soir venu ils dinèrent rapidement, le calme régnait sur le campement contrairement au repas du midi, les 4 hommes accusaient la fatigue, ils montèrent leurs tentes et allèrent se coucher.

Daniel alla se coucher en premier, Cameron était contrarié car il mourrait d'envie de lui faire part de sa découverte, tant pis cela attendrait le lendemain.

Cameron dormait mal quand il était à l'extérieur, il entendit un petit cri étouffé parvenant de dehors, il sortit en silence pour ne pas déranger Daniel, aux aguets il écouta, il sut dont venait le bruit, il avança doucement vers la tente des Atlantes et entendit des gémissements en provenance de la tente, il comprit tout de suite ce que faisaient les deux hommes et reconnut la voix de Rodney en extase, au lieu d'être dégouté, il les envia, il aimerait beaucoup voir le visage de Rodney quand il prenait du plaisir.

Troublé par ces pensées et par le fait qu'il commençait à se sentir durcir, il retourna en silence dans sa tente, se coucha sur le côté et se soulagea, il se mordit les lèvres quand il jouit. Non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout, il s'était masturbé comme un ado en manque et en plus il fantasmait sur McKay, il fallait vite qu'il quitte cette planète et qu'il mette la distance de deux galaxies entre lui et le scientifique.

Il s'essuya tant bien que mal faisant disparaître l'objet de sa honte et s'endormit, il eut des rêves étranges, un homme aux yeux bleus caressaient son corps avec des doigts ensorcelés.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews et à l'intention d'isajackson, pas de threesome, je ne m'en sens pas encore la force. Peut être une autre fois LOL penses déjà comment faire un threesome_

* * *

Chapitre 3 

Rodney McKay 1 – Cameron Mitchell 0

- Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Colonel Mitchell hurlait Rodney furibond planté sur ces jambes à un Cameron assis par terre et se frottant la joue avec une expression frustrée.

John s'était retourné attiré par les cris et écarquilla les yeux estomaqués.

- Rodney, mais qu'est ce qui te prend, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

- Il me prend que Monsieur le Colonel je ne doute pas de moi m'a fait des avances !

- Il a fait quoi ? Tu as du mal comprendre.

Le regard de John allait de Rodney à Cameron, celui ci toujours prudemment assis regardait Daniel qui riait tout seul dans son coin, décidément Cameron avait bien mit les pieds dans le plat pensa avec amusement l'archéologue.

- Excuses moi mais quelqu'un qui me prend le coude et me susurre j'ai envie de vous au creux de l'oreille ça me fait penser à des avances Colonel Sheppard.

Aïe, quand Rodney l'appelait Colonel John savait qu'il allait en baver, et pas qu'un peu.

- bon, Calmes toi Rodney, stop !!

Le scientifique était rouge de colère mais se tût devant la voix autoritaire de son amant.

- On va éclaircir tout ça, racontez moi comment vous en êtes arrivés là !

_Flashback_

Le petit camp s'était réveillé aux premières lueurs du jour, Sheppard avait ouvert les yeux en premier et fixait Rodney qui dormait, le militaire n'avait qu'une envie, le réveiller à sa façon, il avait ce regard carnassier quand il regardait son amant, l'envie de se plaquer contre lui, embrasser ces lèvres, le faire gémir sous ces doigts.

Perdu quand ces pensées il n'avait pas vu que Rodney s'était réveillé et le regardait aussi.

- Tu sais que c'est impoli de fixer les gens comme ça.

- Bonjour le beau au bois dormant, bien dormi dit John en embrassant délicatement les lèvres de son amour.

- J'ai fait des rêves merveilleux. Rodney s'étira dévoilant son torse nu,.

John eut un petit gémissement de frustration, cette peau laiteuse et fragile était tentante mais il entendait de l'activité à l'extérieur.

- Café !!

John sursauta, Rodney pouvait avoir de ces réactions, après tout ce temps il avait du mal à suivre des fois.

- Café quoi Rodney ? Dit il en souriant.

- Je tuerais pour un café et pour un petit dej.

- Pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit, habilles toi et rejoins nous, je vais nous préparer à manger.

- Tu es mon ange, mon ange gardien, comment te remercier ?

John se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son amant qui rougit adorablement, le militaire sourit et quitta la tente, laissant un Rodney tout ému et émoustillé, il savait que la journée lui paraitrait longue surtout après ce que lui avait dit son John.

Pendant ce temps là Cameron et Daniel s'étaient réveillés presque en même temps et n'y tenant plus le militaire avait raconté ce qu'il avait découvert à un Daniel amusé qui souriait l'air entendu, les deux hommes avaient traversés tant d'épreuves qu'ils ne se cachaient rien ou presque, Cameron avait bien sur évité de dire qu'il était attiré par le scientifique d'Atlantis mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Daniel savait juger les gens, il était intuitif et très intelligent, il avait bien sur remarqué le manège sans en être plus offusqué que ça, il avait vu et fait trop de choses pour être choqué, il aimait trop l'humanité pour se sentir mal à propos de ce genre de situation.

Non ,décidément cette situation là ne l'étonnait pas, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup c'était les réactions de Mitchell, il n'avait pas de réaction de rejet ou de dégout comme l'aurait été plus d'un militaire, non il semblait curieux et avait l'air sacrément intéressé par Rodney, il avait vu que Cameron le dévorer des yeux depuis la fin de journée dernière.

Daniel aimait bien Rodney, il connaissait sa réputation de génie, son mauvais caractère et sa façon de se comporter avec les gens de manière générale, il en avait souvent discuté avec Sam Carter, elle même avait tout d'abord trouvé le scientifique insupportable et arrogant pour finalement lui trouver des qualités humaines incroyables si on arrivait à gratter la surface de sa prétendu mesquinerie.

L'archéologue dévorait les rapports de missions d'Atlantis et avait bien vu au ton de ces rapports que le docteur Weir et Sheppard faisaient confiance au canadien qui les avait mainte fois sorti du pétrin.

La seule chose qui l'intriguait vraiment c'était qu'un militaire de la trempe de John soit tombé amoureux de ce scientifique revêche, car c'était d'amour qu'il convenait de parler, il avait observé John anticipant le moindre désir du scientifique, le regardant avec une fougue qu'il avait rarement vu auparavant.

Le scientifique n'avait pas le charisme d'un Jack O'Neill, ou la capacité d'occuper l'espace comme Teal'c mais il devait y avoir quelque chose chez ce sacré bonhomme, une certaine sorte de séduction pour que deux militaires d'envergure s'intéressent à lui.

Et c'est ainsi que les choses dérapèrent

- C'est pour ça que vous devez m'aider déclara Cameron à un Daniel stupefait !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse Cameron, c'est un couple et heureux à priori, je ne vais pas détourner l'attention de Sheppard pour que vous vous jetiez sur Rodney, franchement c'est ridicule, retenez vous un peu !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est stupide mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à lui !

- Faites ce que vous voulez mais cela sera sans moi, je ne veux pas d'histoire, surtout que je veux aller sur Atlantis et que là bas les deux hommes font partie des responsables de la cité.

- Vous et votre satanée Atlantis, on a combattu les oris, les goaulds ensemble et vous n'êtes intéressé que par Atlantis dit Cameron boudeur je vous demande juste de ...

- Colonel Sheppard bien dormi cria Daniel en faisant les gros yeux à son ami.

- Merveilleusement bien, et vous ?

- Nous allons très bien, le docteur McKay est il réveillè ?

- Oui Daniel, il arrive, nous déjeunons et après vous terminerez vos trucs, j'ai hâte de retourner sur Atlantis.

- Je vous comprends Sheppard, elle est merveilleuse n'est ce pas dit Daniel avec envie.

- Oh oui mais il n'y a pas qu'elle, c'est un tout, loin d'elle on dépérit.

John souriait avec affection, les yeux dans le vague, Cameron se doutait bien qu'Atlantis n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle pensait le militaire en ce moment, et jalousement il prit la décision de tenter son va tout en séduisant le scientifique, après tout il était aussi beau que l'autre militaire, et Rodney ne devrait pas résister.

Il s'arrangea pour se retrouver seul avec lui en lui demandant d'analyser un autre pan de mur pour accélérer les choses, Rodney avait approuvé, pressé qu'il était de rentrer sur Atlantis.

Une fois seul Cameron n'y alla pas par quatre chemin, il s'approcha du scientifique et lui murmura bêtement :

- Eh Doc, comment ça va pour vous ?

- Bien Colonel et vous ?

- Et bien moi j'ai un petit problème que vous pourriez régler sans doute.

- Faut pas hésiter Colonel, je verrais bien si je peux vous aidez.

Rodney l'avait regardé avec ces si beaux yeux bleus, ceux même qui avaient subjugué Cameron que ce dernier dit la bêtise qui lui valut la gifle de sa vie et le fit se retrouver le cul par terre.

- j'ai envie de vous depuis hier, que faut il que je fasse pour vous avoir à moi ? Dit il donc en lui prenant le coude.

Rodney sursauta et le fixa longuement le temps d'analyser la situation, il avait cru mal entendre mais quand il sentit que l'autre avait toujours le bras posé sur lui et s'était rapproché il se dégagea rapidement et lui envoya une claque bien senti, rouge de colère.

Cameron valdingua par terre sur le cul, piqué dans son amour propre avec un fichu mal à la joue, se maudissant d'avoir aussi stupide et direct, son humiliation fut pire quand il vit que Daniel se moquer allègrement, il entendait presque dans sa tête son ami lui dire je vous l'ai bien dit.

_Fin du flashback _

Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout du tout, cette situation c'était du n'importe quoi, bon sang il y avait quoi dans l'air de cette planète, entre Rodney rouge comme un coq qui jouait les vierges effarouchées, Cameron qui se frottait toujours la joue en racontant son histoire et Daniel qui imperturbable souriait, Sheppard ne savait plus quoi dire et surtout quoi penser, si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances il aurait rit mais là non, il sentait poindre une migraine carabinée et fit appel à la seule personne qui lui semblait encore fiable, Daniel, quoiqu'en y regardant de plus prés John était dubitatif, l'archéologue avait le sourire et ces yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes, il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, comme s'il voyait des petits singes en action.

N'en pouvant plus il se mit à hurler

Stooooooop j'en ai assez entendu, Daniel au lieu de vous marrer aidez moi un peu, c'est quand même votre ami qui a merdé !

- Je le sais bien John, je crois que le mieux que nous ayons à faire c'est de vite boucler cette expédition et mettre une galaxie entre ces deux là !

- C'est sur que c'est la voix de la raison, et non Rodney, non, tu ne peux rien dire et vous Cameron si vous voulez bien vous lever !

Cameron se releva en s'enlevant les traces de poussières le plus dignement possible sans quitter Rodney du regard, John dut se contenir, ça avait été amusant 5 minutes mais là il maudissait ce type qui s'amourachait de son Rodney, oui car c'était le sien, personne ne devait poser les mains ou lui les posait, personne d'autre ne le ferait gémir comme lui... et voilà c'était reparti, maintenant c'était lui qui déraillait, il savait Rodney amoureux et fidèle, en témoignait la trace rouge sur le visage de Cameron, John riait intérieurement, Rodney avait giflé comme une fille un militaire aguerri et l'avait envoyé les 4 fers en l'air, ah il était beau le pourfendeur des oris, la terreur des goaulds.

Il s'ingénia à mettre de la distance entre Rodney et Cameron ,veillant à ne pas les laisser seuls un instant, il sentait le militaire du sgc malheureux et eut presque pitié de lui, il décida de le prendre à part pour lui parler.

* * *

Oufffffffff je suis épuisée, vous aimez, oui ? non ? reviews please !!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews et maintenant la suite !!_

chapitre 4

C'est un Sheppard dubitatif et un Cameron pathétique qui s'éloignèrent des deux hommes, John regarda en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil au camp, Rodney et Daniel parlaient à bâtons rompus, le scientifique atlante s'était calmé et dissertait avec Daniel sur leur sujet de prédilection les anciens et Atlantis.

John s'assit sur un muret et attendit quelques secondes, fixa intensément Cameron avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors Colonel Mitchell, qu'est ce qui vous a pris bon sang, faire des avances à un civil en sachant pertinemment qu'il est lié à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça votre sens de l'honneur ?

- Une impulsion, seulement une impulsion, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance et j'ai eu à faire à un vrai diable, il a du caractère votre McKay dit Cameron qui se refrottait la joue.

- Ah ça, un Rodney en colère est à prendre avec des pincettes, il faut s'en méfier, il ferait fuir des wraiths au galop.

John souriait avec fierté, Cameron pouvait voir tout l'affection, tout l'amour qu'il portait à son scientifique.

Cameron s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

- Je n'en doute pas, il a de la ressource, c'est pour ça que vous l'aimez.

- Pour ça et pour le reste, toutes ces années partagées, les pertes que nous avons subit, ça nous a rapprochés et sans le préméditer nous sommes tombés amoureux, sans restriction, mais vous, je ne comprends pas, vous le connaissez depuis 24 heures et décidez de le séduire, ça m'épate même si j'ai envie de vous étrangler.

- Je ne sais pas c'est arrivé comme ça, faut dire qu'avec ces yeux et ces mains il a des arguments de poids.

John sourit, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Rodney mais il avait d'abord été amoureux de ces yeux et de ces mains avant d'être épris de son corps et de son esprit.

Cameron le dévisagea un instant et reprit un peu honteux et confus :

- Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, je vous ai entendu..

- Entendu quand ? Demanda Sheppard intrigué.

- Cette nuit, j'ai entendu crié et je suis sorti pour savoir d'où venait le bruit et je l'ai entendu gémir de plaisir, ça m'a bouleversé.

- Oh je vois, moi qui pensais que nous avions été discret, je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ces gémissements m'ont subjugués, je vous envie de pouvoir faire ça avec lui.

- Ma parole Cameron, vous êtes vraiment amoureux ou quoi ?

Cameron ne savait pas s'il était amoureux, il avait seulement envie de prendre le scientifique et de le faire gémir sous ces caresses mais il avait de l'honneur, enfin il lui restait un peu d'honneur, il s'était tellement ridiculisé qu'il en était pathétique mais il se devait d'être honnête envers Sheppard qui prenait la chose mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Franchement Sheppard, je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve je sais que le désir est là mais c'est fini, je ne ferais plus rien d'idiot, le mieux que nous ayons à faire c'est d'en rester là.

- On est d'accord alors, l'incident est clôt.

Cameron allait partir quand il se retourna

- Au fait Sheppard, si vous en avez un jour d'Atlantis et de Rodney dites le moi je prendrais volontiers votre place dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'autre qui en resta bouche bée ne sachant si c'était une boutade ou autre chose, il hocha la tête négativement.

- Pas de chance Cameron, Rodney et Atlantis sont les amours de ma vie.

- Pitié pas encore cette cité, déjà que Daniel m'en rabat les oreilles grommela t-il.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent détendant l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait et ils retournèrent vers leurs compagnons.

Ils finirent donc leur mission, John surveillait quand même Cameron du coin de l'œil, on ne sait jamais et ils retournèrent à la station midway le temps de la quarantaine, John et Rodney étaient ravis car ils partageaient une chambre et cela les arrangeaient.

Ils parlèrent de tout et beaucoup, Rodney épuisé s'endormit le premier et John le suivit heureux d'être là ensemble, même si les cabines étaient exigus et que les lits superposés n'étaient pas propice aux câlins.

John se réveilla en premier comme c'était souvent le cas et contempla le visage endormi et calme de son compagnon, il le trouvait magnifique, rien à voir avec la personne qui avait franchit pour la première fois la porte des étoiles il y avait des années de ça, Rodney avait prit de l'aplomb et même si son caractère était toujours aussi difficile et qu'il agissait un peu comme bon lui semblait, il avait changé, s'était affiné, le scientifique disait que l'amour de John l'avait bonifié et le militaire en était fier.

- Tu me fixes encore dit Rodney en clignant des yeux et s'étirant.

- Bonjour mon amour, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es si beau.

- Arrêtes de me flatter et viens m'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les deux amants se séparèrent à regret.

- Entrez dis John en grognant.

C'était Cameron et Daniel, ils venaient faire leurs adieux et Cameron s'excusa encore non sans dire ouvertement à Rodney qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir essayé de le séduire même si c'était à la façon cromagnon.

Daniel les yeux brillants leur dit qu'il viendrait le plus vite possible passer du temps sur Atlantis à la grande joie de John et Rodney qui appréciaient l'homme.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Cameron fit une petite accolade longue à Rodney qui sourit en regardant John qui le dévorait des yeux, un peu de jalousie ne tuait personne et John en était la preuve.

Les atlantes partirent à leur tour mais en empruntant un couloir ils croisèrent un groupe de militaire, John fut estomaqué de voir que l'un des homme avait jeté un coup d'œil appuyé sur Rodney et avait imperceptiblement tourné la tête pour lui regarder les fesses, décidément vite, qu'il ramène vite son génie d'amour sur Atlantis car c'était devenu un piège à hormones.

Pendant qu'ils entendaient devant la porte des étoiles; il le dit à Rodney qui se mit à rire et jubila :

- Quand je te dis que je suis sexy, aussi sexy que toi.

- Oh oui, je vais vite t'enfermer dans ton labo avec Zelenka; là au moins tu ne te feras pas draguer.

- Pas sur !

- Comment ça pas sur !

- Je trouve que le major Lorne passe un peu trop souvent me voir pour des prétextes futiles s'amusa à dire espièglement Rodney en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Rodney, tu me tueras gémit tout bas le militaire.

Le vortex se stabilisa et les deux hommes empruntèrent la rampe d'accès, avant de pénétrer dans le vortex John regarda Rodney et lui dit avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ce soir mon cher, je vais te faire l'amour si fortement que tu n'auras de cesse de m'appartenir.

Rodney le regarda bouche bée, une curieuse sensation de plaisir entre les reins, il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir pour faire l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie chez eux sur Atlantis.

Le soir arriva enfin et chose promise chose due ils se donnèrent l'un a l'autre avec douceur, John prit de très longues minutes pour déshabiller le scientifique, il l'allongea sur le lit, se déshabilla devant lui, lui prouvant son excitation, sexe dressé, de caresses en baisers le moment arriva ou John s'introduit amoureusement et délicatement en Rodney, ils jouirent tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre en sueur et poisseux.

- John ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, pour la vie.

Ils s'endormirent heureux et comblés, loin de là sur terre un homme faisait des rêves dans lequel un être aux sublimes yeux bleus venait remplir sa vie.

Fin ... Reviews, merci.


End file.
